This research training grant proposal is designed specifically to train academic research-oriented physicians in the area of child neurology. The Pediatric Neurology Program at Johns Hopkins, which involves faculty and pediatric neurology activities at The Johns Hopkins Hospital (JHH) and The Kennedy Krieger Institute (KKI), is well suited to provide integrated clinical and research training. A strong clinical training program, diverse clinical resources, an existing wealth of currently funded neuroscience research, an organization to promote and support research, and a senior faculty with an established record of successfully training young investigators are already in place. In this proposal, formal training in research will be integrated into the existing three-year clinical residency requirement. The faculty for this training program are clinical/basic science researchers who are well- established, well-funded, and have been chosen because they are enthusiastic and experienced teachers. The trainee will have both required courses at the adjacent School of Hygiene and Public Health (biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, ethics) and the ability to select from any one of five well defined emerging fields in pediatric neurology (neurogenetics, neurobehavior, neuromuscular, epilepsy, and neuroscience). Each of these areas has an established Senior Investigator who has consented to be a mentor and member of the Executive Committee. For trainees, preference will be given to well qualified physicians, but individuals with other relevant trainee backgrounds will be considered. It is anticipated that during the 5-year award period, a total of six appointments will be made. Our record for recruiting minorities to our clinical training program is excellent. This program will provide the field of pediatric neurology with academic physicians well trained in basic and clinical research.